Working With the Weasleys
by tempermental artist
Summary: Allison is lured into working at the new Weasley shop, Zonko's, in Hogsmeade, and things start happening. Ravenclaw from a new perspective and a whole bunch of new characters. warning: undecided fluff
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): I don't own any of these characters that you know (Ginny, Fred George, etc.) neither do I most of the settings.

Chapter 1:

It was a cold October afternoon when Ginny Weasley went in to check-up on her friend Allison.

"Hey." Allison croaked as the redhead sat next to her.

"Hey Alli. How're you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Eh. I could be better," she replied giving a small laugh.

Ginny gave her a brightly wrapped package.

"Gin, you didn't have to…" Allison said opening a bag of 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans'.

"Moonshine bought them." Ginny shrugged.

"Ah, and how is she?" Allison asked.

"Drinking butter beer down at the Three Broomsticks." She told her.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "she sent me up here to see if you were fit to come."

"Well… I'd like to join you two, but I might be stuck here." Allison said popping a bean into her mouth. Earwax.

"When do you think you can get out of this place?" Ginny asked, taking her own bean and eating it. Cotton candy.

'This place' was the Sick Bay, and Allison was there because of a little experiment gone wrong with the two Weasley brothers. Allison was not keen on forgetting that they had made her spit fire. Still, she liked them, and also enjoyed their company. Fred and George might be comedians, but they were good at heart… sometimes.

"It all depends on Madam Promfrey." Allison said.

"What about a special discharge? Just for today!" Ginny begged as she came over to check on Allison.

"That's up to her," she said, "If Allison wants to leave she can. She's all better."

"Thank you!" Allison exclaimed hugging her.

"No butter beer for a month!" she called as the two girls hurried to leave.

"So," Allison asked, "Where are we headed?"

"Hogsmeade of course." Ginny said smiling as they went up to the dorm and Allison changed clothes.


	2. Zonko's is For Animal Crackers

Chapter 2:

"Look who's up and about!" Luna smiled as Ginny and Allison sat at the table with her.

"Hey, Moonshine." Allison said as she was quickly ordered a butter beer.

"So," Luna said, "Gin and I here were talking earlier… and we think that it's high-time you got a boyfriend."

"Perhaps I should go back to the Sick Bay." Allison replied dryly.

"Look, you are a _sixth_-year, and you still haven't been caught snogging with a boy yet." Gin pointed out.

"So? I've snogged before!" Allison protested quietly.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"…"

"See! How long has it been since you dumped Thomas?" Luna asked.

"Hey!" Allison warned, "Don't bring that bastard up, Moonshine. You know he irritates me."

"Yeah." Ginny agreed.

"Look," Moonshine (Luna) continued, "he cheated on you. So what? Big flipping deal! It was _Gin_ for God's sake!"

"Don't drag me into this!" Ginny piped up.

"I'll drag whomever I damn well please into this." She shot back, "The fact of the matter is that Gin and I have boyfriends and you don't."

"What're you getting at?" Allison asked.

"She doesn't get it, Moonshine," Ginny sighed, "just leave her alone."

Moonshine was not one to give up.

"Look at Wood over there." She pointed out.

Allison turned and saw that Oliver Wood had just walked in.

"He's twenty-one!" Allison exclaimed, "I'm only seventeen, barely legal!"

"… How do you know that he's twenty-one?" Luna asked smirking.

"The Qudditch stats." Allison mumbled.

"You watch that?" Luna laughed.

"Hey!" Ginny warned, "I like it too!"

"Qudditch," Luna said the took a swig of butter beer, "is for idiots." She looked at Allison's untouched butter beer, "You gonna finish that?"

"Have it." Allison said pushing it towards Moonshine.

"Sweet!" she cried and chugged it.

Allison watched as Ginny (Gin) and Luna (Moonshine) each had two more. She waited patiently as they belched and giggled their out of the Three Broomsticks and into Zonko's. The shop was now partially owned by the Weasley twins as part of their newest franchise.

"Hey big bro'!" Ginny said after a particularly loud belch.

Fred (or was it George?) looked up from behind the cash register and smiled.

"What brings these three ladies into a shop like this?" he asked.

"They're on a mad sugar rush." Allison told him leaning against the counter, "It's like they're drunk."

"Ah." He commented coming over.

"So…" she said, "which one are you?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On who you want me to be," he answered.

"Who-ever you are in real life." Allison replied.

"Good answer," he said chuckling, "Then I'm Fred."

"Where's the other one?"

"In back. Actually," Fred told her, "we just came up with an idea," he guided her to the back room, "tell us what you think."

George was hard at work on a red piece of candy.

"Oh! Hey Allison." He said looking up at her.

"Hi George." She replied.

"Look at this," he said showing her the candy he'd been working on.

"What, exactly, is it?" Allison asked, seeing the last of the magic wriggle its way into the translucent treat.

"Well… try it!" he said grinning.

"Oh no! Not after last time!" Allison stated recalling the reason she was with Madam Promfrey in the first place.

"You only breathed fire." Fred shrugged.

"Just tell me what it does and I'll try it." Allison sighed. She was never one for learning from past experiences. You screwed up, just try again.

"It's a spin off of animal crackers-" George started.

"Except you turn into one." Fred finished.

"And it's a candy!" George added.

Allison bit her lip, "How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long will I be an animal?"

"Oh, George said, "That depends on how fast you get to the center."

"What's in the center?" Allison asked.

"Antidote." Fred told her.

"Promise me there's antidote in this?" Allison asked, taking the candy and holding it in her hand.

"Cross our hearts!" they both smiling in that way that only they could do, and Allison popped it into her mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So… what do you think? Should I write more?


	3. Behind the Counter

Chapter 3:

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked.

Allison was now a very annoyed ostrich.

"Don't ask." She squawked.

Allison continued to peck the two brothers on the head until they found the antidote. They had "forgotten" to put it in there.

"Ouch!" Fred cried.

"Found it!" George exclaimed.

He poured a drop of green liquid on her tongue and she returned to being a human again.

"Sooo," Fred asked, "what'd ya think?"

"Just… just make sure it has antidote in it next time." Allison said, "And next time, Mr. 'Cross-over-our-hearts' I want that in blood! You hear me? **Blood!**"

"Jeez," Luna said, "What'd they do to her now?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Allison snapped crossing her arms.

"They turned her into an ostrich."

Luna burst into a fit of giggles.

"It wasn't funny." Allison protested.

This only made it funnier, and soon the whole room was filled with laughter.

"Look," Fred said seriously, "if we pay you, will you come down here on Saturday afternoons and try our ideas?"

She looked at him, "Are you messing with me?"

"No."

She paused and thought, "Fine," she said, "but I want antidotes to _everything_."

"Promise!" George said.

"Would you like that in blood?" Fred teased.

"Oh shut-up." She muttered.

"That's no way to talk to your _bosses_." Luna smirked.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed.

"Ah yes, but you guys aren't my bosses." Allison said bumping into Luna, who in turn lost balance and bumped into Ginny.

"Any ways," Fred interrupted, "You can start today if you want, we'll just send an owl up to the school explaining why you'll be coming in late."

"Why am I gonna come in late?"

"Because we do get business at night," George explained, "some of the teachers come down to see what they can catch kids with."

"The nerve of them!" Luna said crossing her arms.

"Oh don't worry," Fred added, "we hide the good stuff."

A bell jingled from the front door opening.

"Oh look!" Fred exclaimed, "Your first customer!"

"What do you mean?" Allison asked as they handed her an apron and shoved her out behind the register.

"Go get 'em!" George and Fred chorused, and then disappeared into the backroom.

Her friends left her all alone as she waited for the customer to turn around.


	4. The BlueHaired Wonder

Chapter 4:

Before they'd gone down into Hogsmeade, Allison had changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt reading 'Got Magic?' with a pentacle underneath it, that she had recently bought from Salem.

The apron they'd given her was one that tied around the waist, so now people could see her shirt too. The apron was navy blue and smelled a bit like sulphur, but it was okay.

The customers turned out to be Draco and his ever-present guards. Only Draco now had blue hair.

'Hmm…' she thought, 'do they have to sleep near him to make sure no one hurts him at night? That's be funny.'

"Hi! Welcome to-" she started with a smile, but Draco held up a hand to make her stop. He seemed irritated.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked cautiously.

"No," he said glaring at her, "we're fine."

One of his cronies stood in front of the door while the other looked at candy in a display case.

"What happened to your hair?" she asked.

"Mind your own business." He snapped.

She quieted and just sat at the counter, reading a magazine she'd found up there.

"You!" he called.

Her head shot-up and he waved at her. Allison sauntered over and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She conjured up an name tag and pinned it one her apron, "Allison. Allison Caldwell." She replied.

"Okay," he said taking out his wand, "would you happen to know where Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley are?"

"No…" she answered slowly.

"Are you willing to be asked that under the influence of a truth serum?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Nothing," he said tugging putting the wand away.

Allison shrugged as one of the boys, Crabbe, bought exploding taffy.

"I don't understand why you like those things. They're murder for your teeth, and not to mention the smoke!" she heard Draco saying as they walked up the street.

"So," Fred asked, "What's blonde-boy want?"

"Actually, he's got blue hair now." She corrected.

Fred and George laughed.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"What was he asking?"

"He just wanted to know where Harry and Ron were." Allison said, "I still don't get it. What is so funny?"  
"Boys, you can come out." George said smugly, leaning against the wall.

From a trap door by her feet Ron and Harry came up, laughing their heads off.


	5. the OTHER Luna

this chapter is dedicated to: Do you know Emily Davison because this has the other lna in it, Luna Lovegood, the 'Moonshine' Luna is my own character (which is why I refer to her as Moonshine)

Chapter 5:

"What is so funny?" Allison asked the two boys.

"Oh my **God**!" Harry said rolling on the floor he was laughing so hard.

"C'mon, fess up," George said, "What did you do to Draco that made him come in here?"

"Didn't you hear her?" Ron asked, "Draco was being a blonde-brat, so we decided that he should have a nice shade of blue to match his arrogant personality."

"Arrogant? Shade?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"You've been hanging out with Granger too much." George commented.

"She _is _my girlfriend," Ron said, "So what're you doing here?"

"Me?" Allison asked, he nodded, "I work here."

"Here? As in _here_?" Harry said.

"Where else is here?" I asked.

"… HA- HA- HA- HA!" the two boys burst out laughing.

"Will you two shut up? You sound the girls in my dorm around Valentine's Day! Annoying!" Allison said annoyed.

"It's not our fault you work here!" Ron said.

"Exactly, so stop laughing." Allison said to Harry.

"I'm sorry, it's just… why here?" Harry asked trying to re-compose himself.

"Because she's madly in love with us!" Fred teased.

"I didn't come to work here just to be harassed." Allison muttered as the door jingled and a girl walked in. Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, deary," Allison said to her other friend, "How's the mermaid family reunion coming?"

"Eh?" she asked looking up from her magazine, "It's coming fine, thanks."

"Cool."

"Do you work here now?" she asked looking at Harry for a few seconds.

"Actually, yeah." She answered.

"Wow…" Luna said, "I never thought I'd see the day you'd be working with Weasleys…"

"Huh?"

"You're so serious… they're-"

"We're different!" Fred and George chorused.

"Exactly." Luna said, "But anyway, I'll have three vampire pops and two troll gummies."

"Erm… I don't have the key for that cabinet…" Allison said surprised at Luna's request when Fred pointed out the cabinet it was in.

"We do!" Fred said, "Here," and he handed Allison a key.

Allison walked over and opened a darkened cabinet. When she slid the glass away a hiss escaped and she jumped.

"Don't worry," George told her, "It's just the silly string."

"What the hell kind of silly string is that?!" she exclaimed as a snake dropped to the floor and slithered for a few feet and turned into a brightly colored string.

"The Weasley kind." Fred told her.

"You see, you spray it and the string turns into snakes and then they just 'poof!' vanish and turn back into silly string." George explained.

"Sells great around October." Fred added.

"That's next month…" Allison realized.

"So's Halloween." Harry said.

"Duh! If we say it sells well in October, that means it sells well for Halloween you dunce!" Fred sighed hitting him upside the head.

"Right… I knew that." He said smiling sheepishly.

Luna giggled and bought her things, then left.

"So… that's two customers so far, and you still don't have a name tag." Fred told Allison.

"I don't need one… do I?" he asked.

"If you want to look the part." George told her.

"And we have just the thing for you!" Fred said smiling.

"Oh goody…" Allison said as they dragged her to the back room.

0o0

"There!" Fred declared, "You're all pretty!"

Allison glared at him, '_Why am I working here again?_'

"Good, now go out there and sell!" George said pushing her out the door.

Allison now had on a tag that shined and glimmered and literally screamed, "I work here; so ask me a question!" She sat on a stool and waited until kids were heading back to ask them if she could go.

"Sure, but you have to come straight here next week," Fred told her.

"Yeah no slackers!" George added.

"That's real convincing coming from you guys." She commented, "See you next week!"

Allison had to run the whole way back before Filch closed the door to the castle.


	6. A Stunning Surprise

Chapter 6:

"Hey Corn stalk!" Ginny called to Allison coming from across the aisle on Gryffindor's side.

"Must you call me that?" she asked cringing and welcomed her to the Ravenclaw table.

They (Moonshine and Ginny) had recently dubbed her with that name because she had accidentally turned Professor Flitwick into a cornstalk the day before. It was now Friday and Allison was dreading going to work the next day.

"Yes," she said smiling, "We must because you now have a nickname worthy of the group."

"Group? What group?" Allison asked.

"Moonshine, you, and me."

"And what are we?"

"… I haven't figured it out that far." She shrugged and handed Allison the plate of potatoes she'd been eyeing.

"I didn't want them." she commented.

"Yes you did." She said teasing her, "I could see it in your eyes: 'I want starch!' They were screaming it."

"Oh shut-up, Gin. You know you're no good at Divination." She teased back.

"Neither are you." She laughed.

"Will you two shut-up? Dumbledore's ghost is trying to say something." Moonshine told the two giggling girls.

"AHEM!" a pale figure said form the front of the Great Hall.

All went silent.

"Thank you." It said, "As you all know, it is time to pick the new Head Boy and Head Girl."

A few cheers came from Hufflepuff, they had the best pick for the boy and a few heads turned in Allison's direction. What did they want?

"Okay," he announced, "I am proud to say that our new Head Boy and Girl shall be from opposing houses!"

The room, if it was possible, went even quieter. A sinking feeling came into Allison's stomach, why?

"Luna Carrington from Ravenclaw, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" he cried.

Shouts came from all directions and Luna sat there dumbstruck.

"She wasn't even a prefect! How in hell did she become Head Girl?" were the whispers floating around from Hufflepuff.

"Professor," she said when the feast ended, "I think that there's been some… some mistake."

"No mistake at all, our original pick, Miss Granger, declined from the position and recommended you in her stead." He told her as the students filed out of the hall.

"But sir!" she protested.

"What?" he asked calmly.

She looked at him, "Don't I get to have a say in this?"

"Nope." He shrugged and walked away humming an abstract tune.

Moonshine gaped at him and then stalked back to Ginny and Allison. The steam was practically spouting out of her ears.

"So… I guess this means no more fire whiskey?" Ginny asked.

Moonshine glared at her, "Of course we're still gonna drink! What kind of self-respecting girl do you think I am?"

"Umm…" she said thinking, "I dunno, but what if we get caught? Wouldn't that make you lose the title?"

"That's the point, and besides… we're not gonna get caught anyway."

"I'm technically the only one here who doesn't get wasted." Allison muttered.

"That's because you're a cornstalk!" Ginny teased.

"What does being a corn stalk have to do with anything?" Allison exclaimed.

"Everything, or didn't you know?" she asked slyly.

"You are such a Weasley." A snide voice commented.

The trio whirled around and saw Draco leaning against a statue with Crabbe and Goyle by his side.

"You know," Allison started, "You lose the sexiness when you have bodyguards around you when you lean on a wall like that."

He shot her a look and then smirked at her.

"Well there's not one thing attractive about you." He chuckled.

"To a Slytherin perhaps." Moonshine piped up annoyed, she had her arms around Ginny's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Are you saying that because we're in Slytherin, we're inferior to the rest of you and your merry little gang?" he asked straightening and reaching for his wand.

"Precisely." She said firmly.

Allison looked from the wand to her friends, was this worth getting into a fight over?

"Look Draco," Ginny said through a forced smile, "I'm sure my brother will apologize in due time for what he did to your hair, but until then, leave me and my friends out of this."

"This isn't about my hair," he told them, "though I could easily change that ratty red of yours to maroon."

"You touch her hair and you get hexed to the next dimension." Allison said suddenly.

"You hex me and you'll have more than Crabbe and me to deal with." Goyle said.

"It's 'Crabbe and _I' _not 'Crabbe and me'." Moonshine corrected snickering.

Goyle stood there perplexed; he obviously didn't get it. Maybe he was just all muscle and no brains… that would explain a lot.

"Doesn't matter," Draco continued flatly, "what does is that if you lay a hand on me, you'll be sent to Azkaban."

**So... how'd you like it? Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy doing homework cough damn AP history cough yeah, so please R&R! I need feedback!!!!!**


	7. Ravenclaw Ironies

Chapter 7:

They all looked at Draco.

"You heard right." He said, "My father's got some power up in the Ministry, you lay a single finger on me and the Dementors'll have a feast."

"You're bluffing." Moonshine said crossing her arms.

"Try it." He replied smirking.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice, they turned to see Peeves floating above them with an evil grin, "If I didn't know any better you were THREATENING THEM!"

Draco looked him dead-on, "Do I have to get the Bloody Baron?"

Peeves straightened and glided away and turned the corner where he would probably terrorize some poor first-year.

"What a pathetic thing." Draco commented, "Look Luna, I don't want to argue here with you-"

"Pff, yeah you do." Ginny muttered.

"-And I would appreciate it if you could control your friend's tongue." He continued, shooting Ginny a look the continued, "I'm setting up a meeting in the library tomorrow, so I'll see you there."

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" she protested.

"So?" he asked, and then laughed, "Oh that's right! You still go to Hogsmeade!"

"What's wrong with Hogsmeade?" Allison asked defensively.

"Nothing, I just think I'm too old for it."

"Right," she snickered, "is that why you were in the shop last weekend?"

He glared at her, and with a curt nod left them to walk back to their common room doubled over in fits of laughter. Allison and Moonshine said good-bye to Ginny at the statue and continued on their way back to the house.

"What an ass-hole." Moonshine muttered as they talked about Draco, as she ran a hand through her long dark hair.

"Yeah," Allison agreed, "I just wish that he'd get a bigger head to fit the size of his ego, I mean c'mon! 'You'll get sent to Azkaban!' What a load of crap!"

"I dunno, Cornstalk," she said, receiving a glare from Allison, "I think he might've been telling the truth."

"Draco Malfoy is incapable of telling the truth, you should know that." Allison stated and they entered the West Tower, their house.

"I can't believe-" Moonshine started, but shouts of congratulations drowned her out.

"WOOOO-HOOOO!" one girl screamed.

"I got us some Whiskey!" another boy cried and a bottle was opened.

Allison and Moonshine looked at each other, should they do the right thing and assign them all detention? Yeah, right, like they'd pass up on free drinks!

"Okay, the new Head Girl gets the first drink!" they announced, handing Moonshine a glass and cheering when she drained it.

"Oh God," Allison said as more bottles found their way out of hidden places under the floor, or in the walls, some were even kept behind tapestries, "This could get dangerous."

"Who's got music? Moonshine asked, already showing the effects of the drinks.

Someone turned on a new group, 'Vampire for King', and they all started dancing around to the song, "Blood Movements". Allison sat and watched as her entire house was turned upside down. _'To think, that we were supposed to be the smart ones and here we are getting drunk.' _Allison thought with a smile, '_I love this house.'_

0o0

"You're late." George stated when Allison walked in a few minutes after nine.

"Sorry," she lied, clutching her head; major hangover.

"We told you to be on time." Fred told her.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" she asked.

The two twins laughed and told her, "We were just messing with you, just next time please try to get here a little early."

Allison nodded and thought with a grin that Moonshine was in the library, with a hangover twice as bad as Allison's, _and_ she was stuck Draco… She was probably trying to get away from him as fast as she possibly could.

"Hey," Ginny said coming in.

"Hey." She replied wearily as George candied some of that animal changing stuff.

"Ouch," she commented as she saw Allison hold her head, "Mad partying in the Ravenclaw house?"

"Please, we got Flitwick so wasted he told us the answers to the mid-term." She laughed.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Ginny smiled, "I just hope Moonshine's okay."

"I doubt it," Allison told her, "they all kept on making her drink more and more until I had to drag her upstairs to the dormitory and laying her next to a bucket that I had to conjure up."

"Oh?"

"All the other ones were currently in use." Allison explained.

"Wow, drunkenness by force… not something I'd picture Moonshine doing without a word of her own."

"Please, half the time she was helping them down." Allison shrugged and assisted a customer when he came in.

"So," Ginny said after h left with a giant bag of candy, "are my brothers treating you well?"

"Eh, they could give me a break once in a while," she replied, "but they're nice to me."

"That's good, otherwise I'd have to tell Mum how poorly they were treating my friend, and what a shame that would be," she said speaking louder so that they could her in the back, "having Mum come live in Hogsmeade with you!"

Fred poked his head out. "If you tell Mum anything," Fred warned, "I will personally kill you."

"Why, are you doing anything illegal?" she asked smirking.

Fred grinned, "It hasn't been made illegal _yet_."

"Fred!" Ginny exclaimed.

He shrugged and went back to work in the room with George. The two girls looked at each other.

"Oh God," Allison realized, "I have to try whatever they're making!"

Ginny laughed, "Sucks for you!"

"Oh shut-up." She muttered.

**Please review, tell me what you thought.**


	8. Sorry Mum

Chapter 8:

"Allison!" Fred called from the back, "Where's that package of bed lice?"

"I have no idea!" she replied, "That's not my job to find out where you put those sick jokes of yours."

"Hey! It's your job to test them!" George commented.

She laughed, "Indeed it is!"

Ginny and Moonshine walked in, each handing her a butter beer. She downed the first one and slipped the second into her purse, making sure her sealing charm had worked before she zipped it closed.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem, it's the least I can do for you having to put with those two." Ginny said.

Moonshine nodded and pulled away from the counter as Neville entered and stared at her neon pink hair. Allison and Ginny broke into a fit of giggles when he finally left.

"It's not funny," Moonshine muttered, "I swear that he's stalking me."

"Everyone's stalking you, it's the hair," Fred said from next to Allison, "Now what do you want Guano?"

"It's Ginny, not Guano." Ginny said defiantly.

"Whatever, you're both the same thing." He shrugged.

"Excuse me?" she asked annoyed.

He smiled, "Didn't you know? Mum changed you from a piece of shit into the ratty girl you are today.'

"Fred, you smell like shit, so you shouldn't be talking." George said coming out of the backroom and wiping his hands on a rag.

"Okay," Fred teased, "so I don't have the best bathroom hygiene but-"

"NO MORE!" an older female voice called from the doorway.

They all turned and saw Mrs. Weasley in the doorway; Fred turned pink while George paled.

"**_I came to see how you're doing and I hear that you've forgotten how to use the bathroom properly_**?" she roared.

"Hello Mum." Ginny said pleasantly.

"Oh, hello dear," she paused then continued to verbally assault the twins, "AND WHAT ABOUT THIS POOR GIRL THAT YOU HAVE HERE WORKING FOR YOU? DOES SHE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS?"

By that time George was back to normal, and gave his mother a warm smile, "Of course."

"WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN DONG BEHIND MY BACK?"

"Nothing damaging." Fred said.

"I think." George muttered.

Moonshine had to stifle a giggle as Mrs. Weasley pulled her sons by their ears outside to yell at them. The three girls watched as her face turned all shades of red fury that sent the two boys inside with their heads bowed.

"I think that I'll have to stay for a while." She stated.

"WHAT?" the boys chorused.

"For quality control." She explained.

"That's what we have _her_ for!" George exclaimed pointing to Allison.

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" she told them.

They both shrugged and returned to fending off the threat of their mother staying with them.

"What have you two been eating anyway?" she asked.

"Umm…"

"Not all the time at 'The Three Broomsticks' I hope."

"Umm…"

"BOYS!"

"Sorry, Mum."

"Have you been eating healthy?"

"No…"

"BOYS!"

"Sorry, Mum."

"Have you been putting money into a savings account like I advised?"

"Not really…"

"BOYS!"

"Sorry, Mum."

"Have you-" she started again.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Allison interrupted, "Do you want to try one of the relaxing candies your son made? It really works, they tested it on me."

She extended a tray of blue gummy-candies and Mrs. Weasley picked one up. She popped it into her mouth and instantly fell asleep. The two guys gawked at her.

"That's… that's incredible!" George exclaimed.

"Indeed, if the person is stressed it immediately lulls them to sleep!" Fred added.

"Do I get a 'thank you'?"

"Yeah, thanks." George said studying their passed out mother, "Umm… you can go home now."

"Oh… okay." Allison said ad left with Ginny and Moonshine.

" 'BOYS!' 'Sorry, Mum.'" Moonshine laughed when t a safe distance from the store.

"I know!" Allison commented, "I thought she'd be like, 'No thanks dear,' and then continue at top notch with yelling at them!"

"I love it when those two get in trouble." Ginny told them wiping a tear from her eye.


	9. Insinuations and Worms

Chapter 9:

Allison opened the fridge in the back of the store the next week to see it was filled with food for once.

"Oh hello dear," a voice said from behind, making her jump three feet.

"H-hi, Mrs. Weasley," she replied clutching her heart, "I guess you're staying then?"

"Of course," she said triumphantly, "Fred and George shouldn't torment a young girl like you to such an extent as having you try out their hair-brained ideas."

"No, no, you don't understand" Allison explained, "I volunteered for this, they just decided to pay me. Besides, I like coming here, it's a good working environment, I can see my friends, and I can help Fred and George. Ma'am, you're sons really are well-behaved beings. The joke about the bathroom hygiene was just that, a joke."

"Oh I know," she whispered, "but don't you just love it when their little faces get so red?"

Allison laughed, and she understood where the twins had come by their knack for mischievous tasks. Perhaps Mrs. Weasley wasn't as bad as the twins had complained to her.

"So, which one's your favorite?" she asked, starting to chop some onions.

"Uhh… what do you mean?"

"Well, for you to stay this long you'd have to like one of them more than the other. It's just common sense."

"I don't though," Allison told her.

"What's wrong with my boys? Are they too old for you?" she teased as she dumped the onions into a pot of boiling water.

"Well, I don't know…" Allison said thinking hard; _did_ she like one of them more than the other?

"It's okay sweetie, you just seem like a girl who could get their priorities straightened out. They need that you know… they need a woman in their lives, not just a mother… they need someone new."

"And you think that I'm that girl?"

"Maybe one day." she shrugged, nearly making Allison choke on her soda.

Her with one of the twins? As in… marriage? It was so wrong!

"I don't think so," Allison said, backing out of the room and right into George when she turned the corner.

"Oof!" he said dropping a glass tray and then steadying himself on the wall.

"Sorry," Allison muttered, helping to pick up the shards of glass.

"It's okay," he said, and then whispered, "I hated that tray anyway."

Allison laughed, "I guess it's your mum's?"

"Of course," he said, but Mrs. Weasley had heard the crash and had repaired the glass immediately with a quick spell.

"Too bad," Allison said when she carried it into the kitchen.

"Eh, you win some you lose some. You know where Fred is? I need him to go catch some worms with me."

"I'll come," she suggested.

"You're a girl."

"Thanks for noticing." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but girls are afraid of worms… and dirt… and-"

"Things that go bump in the night?" she finished, "Please, I don't get grossed out by anything, and rarely scared. One of the few people in the world that doesn't… it's like nothing freaks me out."

"Except when my mum comes up from behind."

"No, that was a surprise. If I had been scared I would've screamed bloody murder. Trust me, you'll know when I get scared." She told him darkly.

He shrugged, "As long as you don't mind getting dirt on your jeans."

"Not at all." She said.

**0o0**

Allison picked up the two thousandth worm it seemed, and she had already missed the doors to re-enter the castle. George just laughed when she'd fallen into the mud and her entire pant leg was covered in brown glob.

"George?" she moaned, "When are we going to be _done_?"

"In a few minutes." He answered, "I'll pay you over-time."

"I don't care about over-time right now, I want to just take a shower and wash all this gunk off."

"See! You _are_ disgusted by mud! Ha!" he cried.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" he laughed.

Allison hurled a handful of mud at him, hitting him right in the mouth. He sputtered and had to wash his mouth out with water from the lake, making gagging noises all the way back too.

"Oh get over it, you sissy." Allison muttered as he began to brush his teeth for third time.

"I heard that." He called from the bathroom in the apartment upstairs.

"Good! I hope you did!" she called back.

"Allison, honey, is that you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Allison cringed, "Yes."

"Good! Come up here and have some dinner with us." She said, and it sounded more like an order than a request.

Oh god, she thought, this lady wants me to be laughing stock of all Ravenclaw when I tell Moonshine.

Allison sat down after washing her hands three times and ate some of Mrs. Weasley's chicken. It was okay… well… it was great, but Allison would have never admitted to this while under the same roof as that woman. There was something about her… she was overbearing Allison finally concluded when she left. Fred escorted her back up to the castle via a small passageway through the back, which connected with others as well.

"A bit cramped don't you think?" she asked as he helped her out behind a statue in the hallway near her house.

"Eh, all thieves have to sacrifice something."

"Is that what I am now? I thief? Of what… _worms_?" she joked.

"Well, see you next week." He said.

"Right, next week." She waved, and disappeared down the corridor.

Allison walked up to the entrance of her house and whispered the password. She crawled through the hole in the wall to see a party going full swing with Moonshine drunk.

"Moonshine," she whispered in her ear, "let's get you up to bed."

"Why? It's a celebration, Corn stalk!" she said, slurring her words.

"For what? Nothing happened." Allison told her, trying to avoid the pungent breath coming out of Moonshine's mouth.

"It was an announcement this evening at dinner, didn't you hear?"

"What announcement?" she asked steadying her on her shoulder.

" Oh that's right, you weren't there…"

"Tell me what happened." Allison demanded.

"Voldermort's dead!"

**Well, what do you think? **


End file.
